


Circle Yes Or No

by zams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle school AU. <em>When Chad Murray, Jensen’s least favorite person in the world, corners him after school one day acting weird, Jensen doesn’t think anything good will come from it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Yes Or No

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in February 2010 and slightly edited in August 2011. Written for a prompt of "Middle school AU in which Jared and Jensen decide to be boyfriends" on a comment fic meme. Thanks to Alissa for beta'ing.

"Yo, Ackles!"

Jensen cringes at the shout, putting his books in his locker and closing it before turning around. "What do you want, Murray?" he snaps, glaring.

Chad rolls his eyes, walking up to him. "I'm on a mission."

Jensen just raises an eyebrow. From Chad, a comment like that is normal.

"Like I'd willingly talk to you. Here," Chad continues, thrusting out his hand, a folded sheet of paper in it.

Jensen eyes it warily. "What is it?"

Chad rolls his eyes again, huffing. "It's a piece of paper, idiot. What does it look like?" He holds the paper out expectantly, tapping a foot. "I'm waiting."

Jensen looks over the paper again, trying to see if this is a prank. He wouldn't put it past Chad to do _something_ nasty to the note. But Chad is nothing if stubborn. He'll stick to Jensen like glue, bugging him and bugging him until he until he snaps and takes it.

Sighing with resignation, Jensen reaches out and gingerly takes the paper.

Chad laughs. "It's not going to bite you," he says. "Though I wish it would. It'd be funny."

Jensen glares at him again, and then turns his attention to the note. It looks ordinary enough to him, and now he can see that his name is printed on one side of the paper. He can't help it; he's intrigued, even if the note's from Chad.

"Hurry up," Chad tells him. "I don't got all day."

"Why are you sill here? I took the note, so you can leave."

"No can do, Jenny-bean," Chad says, mock regretfully.

Jensen barely restrains from hitting him; he'd be grounded for months if he got caught fighting.

"I was instructed to wait for your response to the note, 'or else,'" says Chad, air quoting the last part and looking annoyed.

Jensen stares at him. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope," Chad says with a grin, leaning against the lockers and crossing his arms over his chest, looking entirely too smug and amused for Jensen's limited tolerance. "Read it."

Wanting to end this as soon as possible so he can meet his best friend Chris at the ball field, Jensen unfolds the note and reads:

>   
> _Jensen_
> 
>  _I really like you. Like, LIKE like you. Will you be my boyfriend?_
> 
>  _Circle one.  
>  Yes  
> No_
> 
>  _Jared_

Jensen's eyes widen as he reads, his mouth working. "Is- is this...?" he stutters, looking over at Chad helplessly when he finishes reading.

"It is," Chad confirms, cracking up in laughter. "I still can't believe he did it. I dared him, but I can't believe he followed through."

"You dared him?" Jensen asks, hurt, his mind immediately thinking the worst. It was just a prank, after all, he thinks, his shoulders sagging.

"Yeah," Chad says casually, like he didn't notice Jensen's reaction. "You know how long that idiot has been whining to me about you?" Chad continues without waiting for an answer. "Too long. All I hear is _Chad, Jensen's so pretty. Chad, Jensen’s so smart. Chad, I want to marry him._ God, it's sickening."

Jensen flushes brightly at this—Jared really _does_ like him!—and he reaches up to rub the back of his neck.

"I couldn't take it anymore, so I dared him to write the note. I knew he'd be too chicken to give it to you himself. You make him act pathetic, you know," Chad says, sounding both amused and horrified. "Every time you say hi to him in the halls he starts blushing and stuttering. He goes to all your baseball games just so he can cheer for you. And god, if you actually _smile_ at him, he about passes out. It's gross." He shudders at the thought. "Ugh. Could you just say yes so I don't have to deal with a depressed Jared? I don't have the patience for that, man. Please, do a bro a favor."

"Um," Jensen says, brain still not quite understanding what's going on. He's stuck on the fact that Jared, _Jared_ , the boy with floppy brown hair and cute dimples and bright smile that he's secretly liked for months, likes him back. It's crazy, but also the most awesome thing ever. "Do you have a pencil?" he finally asks Chad, biting his lip to stop from grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah," Chad says, reaching into his right pocket and pulling out a short pencil, handing it over.

"Thanks," Jensen mumbles, taking it. Turning around, he smoothes out the paper on his locker, quickly circling his choice before refolding it carefully.

"Here," he says, giving both the note and pencil back to Chad. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he walks down the hall without another word, his heart pounding with excitement and happiness.

"Hey!" Chad calls after him. "Wait! You gotta to tell me! What should I say you said?"

Jensen just throws a smirk over his shoulder and keeps on walking. "You can tell _my boyfriend_ I said to save me a seat at lunch tomorrow."

 

 **END.**


End file.
